Hau
Hau is character who appears in the Pokémon games, ''Sun and Moon ''as one of the main rivals of the games. Appearance Hau is a dark-skinned boy, with dark green hair, which is tied into a short ponytail with an orange band. Hau wears a black shirt, yellow board shorts with orange and white flowers on them and orange shoes and backpack. Hau is mostly seen smiling and being cheerful. Personality Hau is a Pokémon-loving young boy with a big appetite, who's the same age as the player character. When moving to the Alola region, he makes friends with the player character right away. He has a real weakness for malasada, a famous treat in the Alola region, and he is always in search of malasada shops. He is a big-hearted boy, who really loves Pokémon for the majority of time. Though, this is because, when Hau was a young boy, he spotted Hala in a furious state, which scared him, to the point of even crying in fear. As Hala's actions couldn't comfort him, he decides to be "soft" with him. Biography Games Hau is a boy who lives in Iki Town of Melemele Island. After the player character (Sun or Moon) arrives in Alola, Hau quickly befriends the player character and they become rivals. He battles the player character several times across the Alola region. Manga Hau has a counterpart in the manga who shares his name. He lives in Iki Town, and he first appeared when he was paired up against Gladion. Anime Sprites VS Hau SM.png|Hau's VS sprite in Sun & Moon Pokémon Sun and Moon First battle If chosen Rowlet= |-| If chosen Litten= |-| If chosen Popplio= Second battle If chosen Rowlet= |-| If chosen Litten= |-| If chosen Popplio= Third battle If chosen Rowlet= |-| If chosen Litten= |-| If chosen Popplio= Fourth battle If chosen Rowlet= |-| If chosen Litten= |-| If chosen Popplio= Battle Royale If chosen Rowlet= |-| If chosen Litten= |-| If chosen Popplio= Fifth battle If chosen Rowlet= |-| If chosen Litten= |-| If chosen Popplio= Sixth battle If chosen Rowlet= |-| If chosen Litten= |-| If chosen Popplio= Seventh battle If chosen Rowlet= |-| If chosen Litten= |-| If chosen Popplio= Champion title defense If chosen Rowlet= |-| If chosen Litten= |-| If chosen Popplio= Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon First battle If chosen Rowlet= |-| If chosen Litten= |-| If chosen Popplio= Second battle If chosen Rowlet= |-| If chosen Litten= |-| If chosen Popplio= Third battle If chosen Rowlet= |-| If chosen Litten= |-| If chosen Popplio= Fourth battle If chosen Rowlet= |-| If chosen Litten= |-| If chosen Popplio= Royal Battle If chosen Rowlet= |-| If chosen Litten= |-| If chosen Popplio= Fifth battle If chosen Rowlet= |-| If chosen Litten= |-| If chosen Popplio= Pokémon League If chosen Rowlet= |-| If chosen Litten= |-| If chosen Popplio= Champion title defense If chosen Rowlet= |-| If chosen Litten= |-| If chosen Popplio= Gallery Pokemon Refresh Artwork.png Ultra.png hau sm concept art.png Trivia * Hau is the third rival to pick the Pokémon which has the type disadvantage, with the first being Bianca and the second being Shauna. **Of these, Hau is the first main rival to make this choice while someone else doesn’t pick the starter with the type advantage. * Hau slightly resembles Sawyer from the X and Y series. * It is hinted that Hau has a crush on Lillie. *Hau mentioned that his father is always working overseas due to having a distaste towards his identity as the son of Hala the Melemele Kahuna. *In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, if the player chooses Rowlet as his/her starter, Hau’s Popplio is female. This marks the only time a male rival uses a female starter Pokémon instead of a male. Category:Characters from Alola Category:Rival characters Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Male characters